Multimedia refers to the integration of text, images, audio and video in a variety of application environments. Media editing applications allow users to create composite multimedia applications (e.g., movies) based on several multimedia clips, such as audio and video clips that often display a visual representation which the user controls through certain actions, such as selecting buttons on a remote or moving a controller in a certain manner.
The visual representation is a computer representation that typically takes the form of a two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) model in various applications, such as computer games, video games, chats, forums, communities, instant messaging services, and the like. However, this data can be heavily time-dependent, such as video and audio in a motion picture, and can require time-ordered presentation during use. Oftentimes, the time-based information is assembled into a data presentation through the use of a processing system to edit the information. For example, a video may be edited and combined with audio, text, effects and/or graphics to create a visual representation. A visual representation is any changed version of an original time-based stream of information or a modified copy of the original information.
By the progress in technology, the processing power, resolution and the screen dimension of handheld devices have increased tremendously. A large number of users now make use of handheld devices to create content including animations rather than for just content-consumption. While creating animations, it is required to depict the motion of the objects in space-time. Usually this is accomplished by defining motion paths (i.e., to define a path in 2D or 3D space) and representing time using a timeline with a time segment, for each object in the animation. However, this consumes a lot of screen space as it requires a dedicated screen-space for providing timelines. In case of devices with smaller display area, such as a hand held tablet computer, screen space is very critical when it comes to image and animation related content creation. Further, the issue with the current user interfaces is that the compounded timelines complicate the editing process for the user. In addition, the display of multiple timelines wastes screen space that may be better served to display other useful editing tools.
In light of the shortcomings of the various currently available systems, there is a need for enabling a user to view the position, movement path, direction and time information in a single glance.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.